List of WVTE Alliances
< Worst Villain Tournament Ever 'The Dungeon of Doom' *'The Master' - Leader *'The Taskmaster' - Second in-command *'The Sorceress '- Deceased Co-Leader *'Big Van Vader' *'The Giant'- Deceased *'Big Bubba' - The Giant's Minion *'Meng '- Minion *'Big Daddy V' *'Hugh Morrus '- Deceased *'The Shark '- The Giant's Deceased Minion *Buzz - Deceased Monster 'Monni's Alliance' *Monni *Stinky 'Koopalliance' *'Jap-Koopa '- Co-Leader *'King Koopa' - Co-Leader *'Sonic X Robotnik '- Ally *'AoSTH Robotnik' - Ally *'Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts '- AoSTH Robotnik's henchmen *'SatAM/SU' Robotnik '- Ally *'Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun '- Henchmen *'Rouge the Bat - Thief under Sonic X Robotnik's command. *'Sleet '- SatAM/SU Robotnik's Henchman *'Dingo' - SatAM/SU Robotnik's Henchman *'OVA Robotnik '- Ally *'Metal Robotnik' - Ally *'Wario and Waluigi (Stupid Mario Bros)' - Henchmen Koopalings (Jap-Koopa's) *'Ludwig Von Koopa' *'Roy Koopa' *'Morton Koopa' *'Larry Koopa' *'Iggy Koopa' *'Wendy O. Koopa' *'Lemmy Koopa' Koopalings (King Koopa's) *'Kooky' *'Bully' *'Big Mouth' *'Cheatsy' *'Hip and Hop' *'Kootie Pie' 'Alliance to End Koopalliance' *'King K. Rool-' Leader *'Cyberskull' - Real Leader *'GL1TCHK1D '- Cyberskull's Bud *'Rigatoni'- Deceased Co-Leader *'Doctor Neo Cortex' - Dragon *'Klump '- General *'Krusha' - The Strategist inside Cyberskull *'Weak Cousin of Razorbeard '- Deceased Minion *'Reflux The Knaaren'- Deceased Minion *'Marmite Man' - Deceased Minion *'Uka Uka' - Cortex's N. Gin's Army *'Dr. N. Gin' *'Ripper Roo '- Deceased *'Koala Kong '- Deceased *'Pinstripe' *'Komodo Brothers' *'Tiny Tiger '- Decesed *'Dingodile '- Deceased *'N. Tropy' *'Scorporilla' 'Mother Brain's Alliance' *'Mother Brain '- Leader *'Ganon '- Co-Leader *'Dr. Wily '- Scientist *'King Hippo '- Minion *'Eggplant Wizard '- Minion *'Dragonlord' - Ally 'De Signe's Order' *'Marquis De Signe' - Leader *'Kaworu Nagisa '- The Secret Experiment *'Gauron' - The Dragon *'Dr. N. Brio - '''Minion *'Roddy Piper '- Deceased Minion *'Zaied'''- Deceased Minion *'Dr. K '- Deceased Henchman *'Junkman'- Dr. K's henchman *'Toc-Man '- Dr K's Henchman *'Erwin' - Dr. K's Henchman 'Human Instrumentality Commitee/SEELE' *'Chairman Keel' - Leader *'Gendo Ikari' - Co-Leader *'Jarvis Babbit' - Co-Leader *'Gargoyle '- Deceased Strategist *'Emperor Neo '- Gargoyle's puppet. *'Hector LeMans '- Ally 'Roundtable of Inferno' 'Hakuoh's Side' *'Malmoth' - Leader *'Hakuoh's Master' - The Dragon *'Hakuoh' - Special Attribution *'Malefor' - Horseman of Death *'Lady X' - Chairwoman of Brand X 'LeChuck's Side' *'Gaul' - Horseman of War *'Yabu - '''Horseman of Famine *'Overlord - Horseman of Conquest *'''LeChuck - Rookie and Leader of Anti-Hakuoh Operation 'Neutral' *'Painis Cupcake' *'Vagipyro' *'The Undertaker' *'Gargarensis' *'Red' *'Klaus Adler' *'Manyuu Kagefusa' *'Kaptain Skurvy' *'The Glitch '- Deceased *'Rez '- Deceased, but his soul is still alive Destroyed Alliances and Groups '"The Intruders"' *'LeChuck' - Deceased Leader, later went to Hell *Carlos Santana - Deceased Ally *'Dogati' - Ally, was killed by Gauron. *'Bockner '- Dogati's Right Hand, Killed by Gauron too *'Kaptain Skurvy' - Ally, ran away after AS Behemoth appeared. 'Dr. Nefarious's Forces' *'Dr. Nefarious' - Deceased Leader *'Gleeman Vox' - Deceased Dragon *'Thugs-4-Less Leader' - Deceased Co-Dragon *'Otto Destruct' - Deceased Ally *'Lord Vorselon '- Deceased Minion *'Ace Hardlight '- Deceased Minion *'Cassiopeia' - Deceased Minion Category:Lists of Characters